UnProfessionalism
by kr3ativ23
Summary: Nick and Finn don't like each other can they keep it professional on the job or are they in more trouble then they think? Sometimes the rules are meant to be broken for the better.
1. Hit the Brakes

Un-Professionalism

Nick and Finn don't like each other can they keep it professional on the job or are they in more trouble then they think? Sometimes the rules are meant to be broken for the better.

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

* * *

Ch1: Hit the Brakes

The team sits inside the break room getting ready for assignments. Everyone is there except for Nick and DB. DB was busy talking with Brass about a prior case and Nick was running late. With one minute to spare Nick came sprinting into the break room.

"Where were you?" Greg asked chuckling as Nick tried to regain his breathing before DB came in the room.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a barber at this hour?" Nick chuckled and smiled. "My clippers broke and I have court tomorrow." Nick said lifting his hat to show his haircut. It was still long but it was cleaner and shorter than before.

DB comes in with a few assignments in hand. He had past case folders under his arm and new cases in hand and a cup of tea in the other. Nick stood up to pour himself some coffee.

"Double homicide out in Henderson, Finn and Nick why don't you go." DB says seeing Finn roll her eyes. "Bring Greg too." he says trying to appease the situation not feeling like he will deal with it now, but rather just pull Finn aside later. However the eye rolling was caught by everyone except for Nick. "Sara, there was assault outside strip-o-rama." DB said handing her the slip, as Nick and Greg looked on envy. "Morgan, you're with me. Someone tried to rob an in casino bank." the team quickly dispersed to their respective locations.

When Greg, Nick, and Finn arrive in scene they find to huge crowd outside. They walk up to Brass who looked at his wits end with all the witnesses and passersby.

"What'd we got, Jim?" Nick asks.

"Neighbors heard arguing for a couple of hours and then heard some shots. I think it's a murder suicide, from what I've gathered from neighbors there marriage was pretty rocky." Brass said flipping through his notes.

"Why don't you guys start inside? I'll do the perimeter and talk to witnesses." Nick says, Finn doesn't answer but rather walks inside. Nick raises his eyebrow at Greg who just shrugs his shoulders. Nick just shakes his head his nostrils slightly flared upset.

"I'll start with the bodies why don't you start with surrounding areas." Finn said.

"Oh yea, sure." Greg said taking his camera out. Greg started taking photos but had a lot of questions burning his mind. "Can I ask you something?" he asks, Finn smiles knowing the question he's going to ask.

"Sure, Greg?"

"Do you have a problem with Nick?"

"I just don't like him." she says slightly frustrated.

"Okay, so the witnesses said that there house was in foreclosure and the husband was a gambler." Nick said coming back in the room.

"I see a couple past dues and notices here." Greg said holding some papers up after photographing them.

"So I'm thinking the murder suicide idea is going to be the manner of death."

Nick said.

"Not all rocky marriages end like this." Finn said.

"I didn't say they did, however I do think this one did." Nick said, growing slightly agitated with Finn. They had never socialized since she joined the team besides for some passerby conversations in the break room. "Greg, did check both their hands GSR?" Nick said sharing an uneasy stare with Finn.

"Yeah, the husband came back positive. I also found another sticky substance on the gun I swabbed it too." Greg said, sensing the tension. "Um, I'm going to bring these to the lab."

"You do that." Nick said quickly without looking at Greg.

"Okay..." Greg said quietly leaving. Nick shook his head and chuckled as he moved to the kitchen. Finn squinted and clinched her jaw shut.

"There are some ripped up foreclosure notices here on the counter." Nick said taking a photo before trying to put it together.

"Greg, saw that earlier. It's a final notice on the home they had thirty days to get out of the house."

"That's a shame." Nick said looking at the mail on the counter. Nick turned and opened the fridge.

"Hungry?" Finn said chuckling; in what Nick felt was a snooty tone.

"You can tell a lot about someone by what's in someone's fridge."

"You would know..." Finn whispered, but Nick heard.

"Yeah, because that makes sense." Nick said back.

"Whatever..."

"What is your problem?" Nick said. He was starting to feel angry; he felt that Finn has been nothing but annoying and nasty.

"Sorry, I'm late..." Super Dave said coming in immediately sensing the tension in the room. It was as thick as the smog in the Vegas air on a hot day. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No you're fine, Sup." Nick said while he and Finn share another hostile stare. Nick shakes his head and walks to the body as Super Dave starts examining the body.

"COD on the male seems to be a GSW to the head; it looks like entry was in his mouth and the exit looks like it blew off the back of his head. I'd put TOD six hours ago."

"That's when the arguing started." Nick said kneeling next to the body.

"The female looks like she was shot in the back of her head. From what's left of her face, she looks like she was roughed up a little."

"That's a shame." Finn said.

"You ready?" Nick asked as Dave loaded the bodies in the coroners van.

"Yeah, let me just wrap up." Finn said. Nick packed up his kit and put it in the back of the truck with the other evidence. He sat in the truck and waited for Finn. Five minutes go by then fifteen and then twenty. If there was one thing that Nick hated, it was slow. It didn't have to be fast it just couldn't be slow. Nick knew she was only going slowly to further test his patience. Nick bit his tongue trying to remember everything his mom had taught him about being a gentleman and if one doesn't have anything nice to say keep quiet. As he felt like he was at his wits end she came out.

"I was just making sure we didn't miss anything." Finn said getting in, Nick just nodded.

The car ride was quiet and extremely awkward. Nick was still feeling agitated and Finn felt the same way and now they were only a couple feet away from each other. Nick's phone started to ring and Nick started to nervously check his pockets while maintaining control of the wheel. He finds his phone and checks the caller id.

"Really? You may not care about your life but I care about mine." she says.

"Shut up." Nick said ignoring the call putting his phone in the center console. He was so fed up with Finn he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Excuse me? You're the one texting while driving."

"I got a phone call... Relax."

"Why are you telling me to relax? You're the one who is getting angry."

"Are you serious?" Nick said excited turning to look at Finn. "I don't know what your problem is but get over it. I don't know if you always act like this or if it's your time of the month..."

"Oh right because I'm a female if I'm upset it means I'm on the rag. Typical egotistical male."

"You don't know me..." Nick chuckled.

"Oh but I know your type,"

"My type? You've only known me for a few weeks you don't me enough to know if others are like me!"

"I've met many guys that are just like you."

"I bet you have," Nick said quietly.

"What is that suppose..." she says but is interrupted by the airbag and the sudden stop of the car. Her body jolts forward but is held back by the seatbelt and airbag. Glass rains inside the car, they were in an accident.

* * *

I wrote this before the season finale and up until then Nick and Finn had very little interaction and this is my reaction to it. Please Review! I will be continuing with this and will be updating rather soon I promise. Please Review! What will happen to them now?


	2. Confrontation

Un-Professionalism

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review! I apologize now because there is some cussing.

Ch2: Confrontation

* * *

Nick opens his eyes but it takes a minute for his vision to focus. He feels pain all over but he feels wetness on his forehead and checks it. He sees that he's got a nasty gash on his forehead. He looks over and sees Finn in a daze next to him, with blood gushing out of her nose. Everything is quiet and dusty. The air was so thick Nick found it difficult to breath and coughed a little.

"Are... Are you alright?" Nick asked breathless. He saw Finn knocking the airbag away and took that as a yes. Nick did the same feeling a tremendous pain in his wrist. It was swelling as he looked. Nick cut the seatbelt with his knife and climbed out of the car falling onto the hard and hot pavement.

It was so quiet Nick feared the worst for the other driver. Nick had the green light he didn't even see the other driver. His eyes were on the road however his head was not. He was arguing with Finn and now look.

Nick was beyond relieved to see that the driver was alive and breathing. Nick opened his door and the driver fell out and the car smelt of cheap booze and body odor. Nick pushed the driver back inside as the blood from his cut started to drip in his eye. He wiped his eye and covered his cut with his good hand and then saw Finn climbing out his window. Fearing she would fall Nick helped her out. Once on her feet she pushed Nick away, blood slowly dripping from her nose. Finn favored her one ankle.

"What the heck you can't even drive?" Finn yelled she was angry as was Nick hitting his chest.

"Go to hell! If anything this accident your fault, if you would just let me drive without arguing with me about everything!"

"That's a load of BS and you know it!"

"Hardly! If you would just shut up this wouldn't have happened!"

"This happened because you were more worried about whoever was on your phone rather than driving!"

"Shut up, already!" Nick yelled. "That guy is drunk. He blew the red light and hit us. It's his fault go yell at him." Nick said walking away.

"Blaming someone else, typical." she said, reminding Nick of an argument that he and Catherine had awhile back.

"I'm done." Nick said putting his arms up in surrender, trying to stop his anger from getting the best of him. They saw police coming.

"Now it's on the record."

"What the fuck is your problem with me? You have been nonstop all day. What is it?" Nick yelled.

"Go to hell!" Finn said pushing him again.

"I'll meet you there." Nick said smirking.

As the officers pulled up and they just saw the two in such a heated argument that they thought they were the two drivers in the accident. The officers immediately separate the Finn and Nick. Finn's nose stopped bleeding while

Nick's cut still bled.

"Sir, we need you two to separate." the officer said to Nick as the other walked away with Finn.

"We were in the car together. She's not the other driver she was riding with me. The other driver is in the car."

"Then why are you arguing?"

"Good question..." Nick said flabbergasted.

Shortly later DB and Sara show up as Nick is getting his arm splinted in the back of the ambulance. Nick has a band aid on his forehead and parts of his face and shirt are still covered in blood. They see officers holding Finn back and they hear them both yelling.

"What's going on?" DB yelled, the crowded immediately quieted down.

"This guy is a total moron!" Finn said earning a heated glare from Nick.

"She's out of her mind." Nick yelled back, hopping out of the ambulance.

"He's..."

"That's enough!" DB yelled.

"I can't work with him!"

"It ain't any pleasure work with you either." Nick quickly added.

"No one is talking to you cowboy!"

"Shut up." Nick said, Finn threw her ice pack at Nick hitting him in the chest. It didn't hurt it was more annoying than anything. "Wow, really?"

"Yeah really. You pompous ass."

"What is your problem?" Nick yelled throwing the ice pack on the ground. She had gotten under his skin, he couldn't gain his composure. Finn goes to spit on Nick but misses. "Are you insane?"

"Alight! Sara, go with Nick to the hospital! Finn, get your ass over here. What has gotten into you?" DB said pulling Finn aside. Finn shook her head, as she watched Nick leave in the ambulance. "So, what's going on?"

"Don't do that. You know damn well what's wrong!" Finn said in a harsh whisper. DB pulled her further aside, and looked away.

"That's not him."

"I know! But he looks like him. A lot like him."

"He does but that's not him. Nick is a good CSI, one of the best and he's a good guy."

"Whatever..."

"No, Jules. It's not whatever. Cool it." DB instructed coldly.

A couple hours later, Nick was getting his wrist casted. He got five stitches in his head and had a cracked ulna.

"Sar, I don't know what her problem is with me. Ask Greg at the crime scene she was demeaning and second guessing everything, and you saw her. She tries to spit on me in front of DB." Nick said. "maybe I did something?"

"I doubt it. Maybe she just doesn't like you."

"but why?"

"Mr. Stokes, what color do you want your cast to be?"

"um, black please."

"why not pink?" Sara joked.

"haha, not funny." Nick said smiling.

Afterwards Sara dropped Nick off at a nearby bar, Nick had had a reasonably stressful day and needed to take the edge off. Nick sat at the bar and ordered a beer and watched the game. Nick had started to feel better or maybe it was just the alcohol working.

Nick used the bathroom and looked at his appearance in the mirror. He debated how he would wash his hands luckily his left wrist was the one casted so at least he will still be able to work, it's not like a broken leg. Nick washes his hand. Nick smoothes his hair with his other hand trying to prevent stiffness but it was really sore.

Nick walked back into the bar and saw Finn next to his seat. She looked like she was in a similar state as Nick as she sipped her own drink.

"why me?" he asked himself quietly, but then he started thinking maybe now he can find out why she doesn't like him or get spit on. Nick moved to his seat which was next to Finn.

* * *

How do you like it so far? What will happen next? I bet you can't guess... Please Review!


	3. Impulse

Un-Professionalism

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review! Thank you to JennaTN for reviewing!

Ch3: Impulse

* * *

"Are you alright?" Nick asked not looking at her, hoping she would take mercy on him. Nick was just imagining the worst bar fight between him and Finn. The bar trashed with broken glass and alcohol.

"Yea..." she said just as awkwardly as Nick had asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Nick asked looking at her drink as he swirled his own beer around.

"What?" Finn asked already growing annoyed with Nick.

"Why don't you like me?" Nick asked feeling like a middle schooler, he knew he shouldn't care what she thinks but he did.

"You remind me of someone." Finn says coldly sipping her drink. The alcohol giving her the courage to be honest Nick, even though she could care less about if he knew or not.

"who?" Nick asks finally looking at her.

"Don't worry about." she says quickly growing agitated.

"I'm paying for another man's mistake, I should at least have the courtesy of know who he is or at least what he did." Nick said, Finn dumped her drink on him, and walked out of the bar. The entire bar went quiet, as a several people looked on and several regulars were ready to pounce on Nick for upsetting Finn. Nick took a napkin and wiped his face before following her. Outside the bar, Nick looks around and sees her walking down the sidewalk. Nick ran after her.

"Okay, I don't need to know what that guy did or didn't do. We don't have to be friends but we have to professional. This is my team; you're the new kid on the block." Nick says from behind her but loud enough so that Finn can hear him.

"Your dysfunctional team..."

"my what?"

"you heard me. If 'your' team could handle your business, DB and I wouldn't be here."

"oh really. You're really going to say that. If you were so perfect DB wouldn't have fired you." Nick said following up the stairs of her apartment complex. He wasn't surprised that she lived within walking distance of a bar.

"really?" Finn says turning around.

"yeah, if he fired you once he'll do it again, and Sin City is certainly different than peachy Seattle." Nick says as Finn stops. Nick turns around looking and Finn is raising an eyebrow. She pushes him as she walks up the stairs to her apartment. Nick shrugs her off, chuckling to himself.

"what's so funny?"

"don't worry about..." Nick says walking down the stairs.

"I'm damn good at my job!" Finn says chasing Nick down the stairs. Finn tripped on her weak ankle and slid down the stairs. Nick turned as Finn's feet hit his, he caught himself on the stairs so he didn't fall on top of her.

"are you alright?" Nick asked getting to his feet. He extended his good hand for her to take but she didn't, she just held her ankle. "can I help you, please?" he said, even though he was angry with Finn for being mad at him. He couldn't leave her like that.

"no, I'm fine." she said grimacing. She tried to lift herself up but anytime she went to put weight on her foot it hurt. Finn started to lose her balance but Nick caught her.

"this is stupid. Please let me help you." Nick said picking her up, with ease and not waiting for her to refuse his help. "which one is yours?"

"this way." she said putting her arms around his neck. "thank you." she whispered almost hoping Nick didn't hear her but he did.

"no problem." Nick said walking down the long hallway.

"you look like my ex-husband, and he wasn't the nicest man especially to me."

"I'm sorry," Nick said quietly. He had a lot of questions but based on Finn's reluctance to tell him anything and how uncomfortable she was telling him now, he knew to keep them to himself.

"don't be... I live in B22," she said.

"This one?" Nick asked as an elderly woman was getting into her apartment next to Finn's place. The elderly woman raised her eyebrow at Finn and looked at the two with questioning eyes.

"Hello, Ms. Dons." Finn said unlocking her as Nick carried her.

"is everything alright, Julie?"

"yeah." Finn said chuckling to herself. Nick adjusted his grip and walked inside her apartment. "sorry, it's a mess."

"nonsense, you should see my house." Nick chuckled but wasn't lying. "where to?" Nick asked shutting the door with his foot.

"my bedroom," Finn said, Nick nodded. Nick slowly walked down her hallway, scanning each part of her home as he past. Finn readjusts her grip on the back of his neck. Nick walks to the door and waits as Finn open it. Finn opens the door to her small bedroom, he walked over to her bed and places her down.

"ouch. My hair is caught on the button of your shirt." Finn said pulling on Nick's shirt so that he didn't stand up and rip her hair out.

"oh sorry." Nick tried to get it off but couldn't, due to his wrist. "do you see it?"

"yea, hold on." Finn said untangling her hair from his shirt. Nick looked down at her and saw she was untangled but he didn't get up and Finn didn't let go of him.

Nick didn't know why, but maybe it was the alcohol or pain medicine or the combination of the two together, Nick kissed her. Finn grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him in. Finn smiled as he kissed her again as he pulled her close. Nick moved to get fully on the bed and kissed her jaw line slowly to her neck as she untucked his shirt. He moved so she could pull it off. He pulled her on his lap and slid his hands under her shirt and pulled it off. She pulled him into another powerful kiss pushing him back onto the bed.

* * *

Please Review! What is going to happen now? I'm going to throw another curveball into the mix.


	4. Awkward

Un-Professionalism

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch4: Awkward

* * *

_Finn slides out of his strong unforgiving grasp to attend to her buzzing phone. She gets the necessary information for a crime scene. She sees him asleep. Why must she always fall for the bad boys? However she was stuck with this one he would never let her leave. Finn starts to get dress quiet not wanting to wake her partner. She uses the bathroom down the hall not wanting to disturb him and pay the price._

_She gets ready in the dark knowing better then to turn on any light, as she leaves the bathroom she is pushed violently to the ground. She covers her face and tries to defend herself but cant. She smells booze but more so whiskey on his skin and breath. She tries to crawl away and he stomps on her hand._

"_Where are you going, Julie?" he says angry as he still stands on her hand. The pain radiates through her hand. She turns and kicks him as she can in between his legs. He groans and doubles over in pain. _

_Finn gets up and runs outside right to Nick who picks her up and plants a hot kiss on her lips. She runs her fingers through his hair as the pain from her hand is gone as soon as she feels him. She feels tears come down her cheek as she feels Nick's inviting embrace get ahold of her, protecting her from his doppleganger. She feels safe here._

_The sun is shining bright, brighter than it has shined in day but for Finn more like four years, ten months, and four days. She thought that if she married him he'd be nicer and the hitting would stop, but it didn't. But when Nick kisses her again the thought of his look-a-like disappears from her mind along with all the agony and hurt he caused. She realizes this is only a dream but she will let this happen. She has been used and abused by all these bad boys that she will let this good boy take care of her even if it is only for one night._

"_I'm not him…" Nick whispers in her ear._

* * *

Finn wakes up and pulls the sheet up to cover her shoulder, still feeling the after effects from her dream and the adventures of the night prior. She rolls over and sees Nick on the phone whispering. His back was towards her and it was obvious he didn't know she was awake.

"Okay, give me like an hour and I'll be in." Nick whispered. "Okay, text me the address." he hung up, and saw Finn awake. "I didn't mean to wake you." he said sweetly.

"Did you get called in?" Finn asked battling her own thoughts. Her brain battles with what happened and remembers the dark times with her ex-husband.

"Yea," Nick said rolling over search for his clothes. He finds and puts his underwear and pants back on.

"We can't do this again." Finn said putting a pajama shirt on, as reality sets in.

"I agree." Nick said relieved that Finn was the one to say it. They had no real interest with being with each other. It was a heat of the moment, impulse almost.

"We will really be in DB's hit list if he finds out."

"I'm not telling anyone." Nick said feeling like if it only happened once and if they had no feelings for eachother they should be safe even if someone were to find out. However he did feel like it would be better if no one knew.

"Thanks," Finn said propping up on one elbow. Nick smiled sitting back on the bed.

"Are we good?" Nick said almost scared of starting an argument. He was relieved to see her smile and nod.

"We're good." Finn said, a tremendous awkward silence took over.

"Give me a high five," Nick said putting his hand up.

"What? Why?"

"It's the awkward high five. C'mon give me a high five." Nick said smiling; Finn laughed giving him a high five. "I'll see you at the lab." Nick said still smiling as he put his shirt on.

A couple hours later Finn and Morgan arrive a couple hours later to the same scene as Nick and super Dave. Finn was surprised that DB put her at the same crime scene as Nick. Even though Nick and Finn were 'good' she shook her head at the way DB handled it. DB didn't know that they had hashed it out, so for all he knew they were still at each other's throat, but It was the same old DB, back in Seattle if two people weren't getting along he put them on all the same cases and made them work side by side together. They didn't have to be friends but had to have a healthy work relationship.

"hey…" Detective Moreno said to Finn touching her forearm.

"oh hey," she said back awkwardly.

"I heard what happened yesterday. I tried to call you last night."

"yeah, sorry. Everything... Everything just got really crazy." Finn said her mind racing as she saw Nick watching.

"tell me about it. I'll talk to you later though, I have to canvas the neighborhood." He says touching her arm as he went outside.

Nick was photographing the body. His worn LVPD hat was on backwards as he works his camera, it rested softly on his band aid. His left glove stretched as it barely fit over the casted part of his hand.

"What do we have?" Morgan asked.

"One John Doe was DOA, and the other is critical doc doesn't think he will make it, and a lone survivor, Mary Allbeth. She says..."

"Wait, did you say Mary Allbeth?" Finn interrupted, shocked.

"Yea, she's over there. Do you know her?" Nick said confused pointing at the woman who was covered in blood smears.

"Yeah, I know her from Seattle."

"Julie Finlay!" Allbeth yells in a wretched scream startling Finn and Brody. Finn instinctively grabs Nick's shoulder.

"Mitch, bring her some water or something," Nick says as Officer Mitch graciously nods, and instructs his partner to get the woman water.

"Julie Finlay!" Allbeth yells again.

"Ma'am you have to be quiet." Officer Mitch says trying to reason with the woman. Finn began to feel nervous and didn't move her hand from Nick's arm. Both of which hadn't gone unnoticed by Nick and Morgan.

"Are you alright?" Nick said Finn just nodded. "How do you know her?"

"Back in Seattle, she..." Finn said but was interrupted by gunshots. Nick stepped in front of the women, and felt a familiar but still painful, white hot pain burn its way into his leg. The force of the shot made him fall onto Finn as he tried to upholster his weapon, sending it sliding across the room.

Nick sat up clutching the wound on his inner thigh as a million thoughts started running through his head. He looks and sees Officer Mitch clutching his side lying against the wall. Super Dave was lying on the ground next to the dead body fearful of any other shots. Nick was blocking Allbeth's view to Finn as Morgan too laid on the ground for cover.

* * *

Please Review! What do you think about what has happened so far and what will happen next?


	5. Familiarity

Un-Professionalism

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch5: Familiarity

* * *

An eerie silence fills the small warehouse. The air was heavy and thick almost muggy, the smell of gun powder and copper. Nick tries to apply pressure to his wound but the blood was flowing too quickly. Nick looked up and saw Allbeth pointing the gun in his direction still. The silence is broken by groans from Nick and Officer Mitch and calls from dispatch.

"Please, put the gun down. We can talk about this..." Nick said panting in pain. He lost the strength to sit up and fell on his side. He knew he was in trouble because he was already beginning to feel light headed and dizzy, he knew he hit the artery and even the bone maybe.

"I don't want to talk to you!" Allbeth said waving the gun at him; Nick shielded his face fearful of more gunshots. "I want her!" Allbeth said pointing the gun at Finn who raised her one hand in surrender the other was on Nick's shoulder trying to soothe her.

"Listen Mary, I'll talk to you but please let my friends go." Finn said standing.

"No!" Nick said excited, but he was not going to leave Finn in here with this nut job. Nick groans loudly in pain as does Officer Mitch.

Super Dave tries to give Officer Mitch the best medical treatment he can with no supplies and limited knowledge. Morgan rolls Nick over and uses some paper towels in her kit to apply pressure on Nick's leg. Nick sat up and groaned in pain and gritted his teeth. He squirms in pain.

"Sorry Nick…" Morgan said before Nick could say anything Morgan put her knee deep inside his groin hitting the pressure point trying to slow the bleeding. Nick groaned loudly in pain and shot up like a spring.

"God damn, Morgan."

"Please Mary let my friends go. I'll stay we can talk like old times."

"Old times! You said that we were friends and then you try to throw me away!"

"Mary! Please relax... I don't like it when you yell..." Finn said putting her hands up to show she's defenseless. Nick sat up and grabbed Morgan by the side of her neck and brought her ear to his mouth. His breathing was quickly because of the pain he was in and his fingers and hand was sticky because of the semi dried blood on his hands.

"I'm going to distract her I want you to take the shot." Nick whispered harshly as he gritted his teeth. Morgan took a deep breath and swallowed before nodding slowly. "Move you kit over here." Nick said letting go of her she discreetly slid her kit over as Finn and Allbeth talked. Nick began to lose blood quickly once Morgan got off him.

"Please Mary if you keep holding the gun it isn't going to end well."

"You think I care how this ends? I've already killed twice maybe even four

times." she said motioning towards Nick and Officer Mitch. Nick took some materials from the kit and started adding stuff together as his face began to feel dizzy and lightheaded.

"Morgan..." Nick said as his vision began to blurred he started to lose his balance and completely fell against Morgan.

"Nick!" Morgan said laying Nick down Finn heard Morgan and turned towards them to see Nick disoriented. Nick was trying to take his glove off as his face started to red from the pain.

"Nick?" Finn yells scared as she watches as Nick started to shiver. The blood pool was big and still filling and Morgan was having trouble keeping the pressure because Nick kept squirming. He was extremely sweaty and pale, but now he stopped fidgeting and lay down like he was going to sleep.

"Please, Mary. Let my friends go. They need doctors. Please Mary." Finn begged walking closer to Allbeth but was met by a hard whack of the gun. Finn fell putting her hand on her cheek which stung and burned.

"Ready?" Nick asked as his eyes became heavy. Morgan nodded unsnapping her holster. Nick took his makeshift contraption and threw it towards the other side of the room. When it hit the wall it exploded into a fireball that was very bright but quickly went out. There was a loud bang that made everything go quiet or at least to them. Allbeth covered her ears and Morgan took her weapon out and fired twice. The first shot hitting Allbeth in the shoulder spinning her violently and the second shot getting her in the middle of the back. Everyone was relieved to see Allbeth fall. The relief was short lived realizing that they weren't out of the woods yet.

"Good shot, Morgan! Call it in." Finn says rushing over to Nick who was losing his battle with consciousness. "Nick, wake up!" Finn said shaking his chest; Nick opened his eyes but looked as if he still wasn't there. Finn puts her knee and puts it deep in his groin to pinch the artery like Morgan had done moments before. As soon as she does this Nick's eyes go wide and he sits up nearly head butting her.

"God damn, Finn." he groans resting his head in the middle of her back.

"Just stay awake." she says scared trying to take his belt off as he falls back on the ground. Her hands shook with fear, there was so much blood and it was still bleeding.

"Wha... what... What are... you doing?" Nick slurred as he touched his face with his casted hand, his other hand was on the ground by his head. Finn didn't answer him finally pulling his belt free. She uses it as a tourniquet and tightens it as tight as she could. She uses her shirt to apply pressure Nick grunts and lays down touching his face. Finn looks at Nick as his eyes start to flutter close.

"Nick, I need you to open your eyes. Talk to me Nick." she says shaking his face. He opens his eyes lifting hi head up to look at her but his vision is very blurred and everything sounds muffled. "Nick..." she says but her voice sounds warped and he can't hold his head up any more and he relaxes. Nick lets his eyes close trying to use all his strength to stay calm, but he panics when he can't open them.

* * *

Next chapter is the last one. A sequel is in the works who wants to read it? Please Review!


	6. Realization

Un-Professionalism

Disclaimer: don't own them!

Please Review!

Ch6: Realization

* * *

Nick slowly opens his eyes and all he can hear is the beeping of his machines. His leg feels tingly and sore but he can feel it and it's still there. He feels like he's been hit by a train and he's exhausted. He looks down at his leg and realizes he's in a cast from his right hip just ending below his knee. He looks around and realizes he's at the hospital. He turns and sees DB standing by the foot of his bed.

"How are you feeling?" DB asks moving closer to Nick.

"Why is there a cast on my leg?" Nick asked trying to wet his dry mouth.

"The bullet hit your femur bone and broke it..."

"I have a broken leg." Nick said sitting up seeing the cast in full view. How was he going to get around? The cast was green and covered his one hip to below his bent knee. Nick knocked on his cast and fall back as the pain medicine eased his overwhelming nerves for what the following days would bring.

"How do you feel?" Db asked seeing Nick get overwhelmed.

"I'll live... How's Mitch?"

"He's alright. His vest caught the majority of the shot. He's just got a nasty flesh wound."

"What about Morgan?" Nick asks moving his head to get comfortable on the pillow.

"She's a little shook up but besides that she's alright."

"She did well."

"She said you were the mastermind behind it." DB said Nick laughed.

"Hardly," Nick says pointing to his leg. DB smiles. "What about Finn?" Nick says as Finn knocks on the door.

"I'm going to let you guys talk." DB says leaving.

"Green suits you nice…" She says smiling referring to his new cast.

"I thought it was nice." Nick kids knocking again on his cast.

"How do you feel?" Finn asks sitting on the bed near him.

"Well, I have a broken wrist, five stitches in my head, and now a broken leg. I'm alright, you?" his accent thick.

"I'm fine." she chuckled, she had a bruise on her cheek but besides that she looked alright.

"What about Allbeth? How'd you know Allbeth?" Nick asked his eyes getting sleepy.

"She survived and has been committed to a mental hospital. Back in Seattle she got angry with her boyfriend and stopped taking her meds and skinned there cat and mailed it to the assembly man." Finn said, Nick's face twisted in disgust. "But when she's on her meds she's good. But when she gets mad and decides to go off her meds that's when stuff like this happens."

"That's a shame." Nick said.

"She was crazy then and is now."

"Thanks Finn." Nick said looking at Finn. His hair was ruffled, and eyes were bleary with sleepiness.

"No, thank you, Nick." Finn said looking down almost ashamed.

"Why are you thanking me? If you didn't do what you did we couldn't even be having this conversation."

"Yeah, well if you didn't do what you did we'd all probably be dead... You know what I'm talking..."

"Morgan took the shot not me."

"I know that that bullet should've hit me."

"But it didn't..."

"It should've."

"But it didn't..." Nick said again stubborn.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just did..." Nick said shrugging his shoulder.

"Thank you," Finn said, Nick smiled and shook his head. "Take the complement Stokes." she says he laughs, but she still looks like she's in a funk.

"Don't hang your head. No one got really hurt." Nick says putting his hand on her thigh. She points to his leg.

"Nick, this could've been really bad."

"But it wasn't, and trusts me I've had worst. Without quick thinking it would have been worst." he said she still didn't look convinced. "I'll be back at work to bug you soon enough." he says smiling his eyes still sleepy, she laughs. "We good?" he asks, she smiles putting her hand up for a high five. Nick laughs.

"Awkward high five?" she says Nick smiles.

"Yeah, definitely." Nick said quietly, he gave her a soft high five with his casted hand. "Want to be the first one to sign my cast?" Nick's machine beeps, and Nick looked at the machine with a sleepy expression on his face.

"Enjoy your nap." She says watching Nick get sleepy.

"I will." Nick says quietly. "Wait Finn," he says just as she gets to the door. "That man who hurt you… he really messed up. You're a good person… he should've never raised his hand to you. He should hope I never meet him." Nick said drifting off to sleep.

Finn feels a good anxiety come over her. She has no brothers and the only other person to have threatened her ex like that was his own brother, whom Finn is still friends with, and DB but his was more an empty threat. However when Nick said the words she knew he was serious even if it was just the pain meds talking. Finn joins the rest of the team. Finn crosses her arm as she stands next to Morgan. Morgan was still a little shook up which was understandable.

"How did you guys go from spitting and swearing at each other to laughing and high fiving?" Greg said confused, but everyone was thinking it.

"I guess sometimes you have to through something with someone to trust them. Nick has taught me to keep hope and keep an open mind. I know it may sound cheesy or like a cliché but I've learned a lot these last couple days, and I apologize for the way I've been acting. This is a well oiled experienced and I'm glad to be a part of it." Finn said her eyes getting classy but she didn't cry. DB smiles at Finn, he knew Vegas would be good for her.

* * *

Please Review! Check out the sequel, what if Finn's ex were to come back into the picture. Will Nick live up to his threat? or was it was an empty threat and what is in store for the two now. How do you lie Nick and Finn together is it something worth pursuing or are they better off as friends. I need feedback please.

The sequel is UnProfessionalism 2: It's Complicated, and is up!


End file.
